Wonderland (game)
A delightful 3D action/puzzle experience Wonderland breaks the mould for action/puzzle games, combining state-of-the-art 3D visuals with compelling gameplay. Guide our heroes through eighty-five (!) diverse levels as they discover hidden secrets, engage quirky adversaries, and solve a wide array of cleverly designed puzzles. With its colourful 3D graphics, comical sound effects, fully interactive environments, and an original soundtrack by Purple Motion, Wonderland is sure to be one of the most creative games you will play this year. Features • Rich Audio-Visuals: From a snow-blown winter landscape to the depths of a spooky dungeon, ten magical worlds will spark your imagination. • Varied Level Design: Eighty-five levels will test your wit, logic, and reflexes with a wide variety of trials. Build bridges, dodge fireballs, disable barriers, find hidden treasures... and much, much more. • Charming Characters: Guide Stinky and Loof, Wonderland’s winsome heroes, as they interact with confounding Coilys, electrifying Z-Bots, and hot-headed Kabooms. • Compelling Gameplay: From mind-bending puzzles to captivating action challenges, Wonderland offers a uniquely rewarding game experience for both casual and experienced gamers. Trial Version This trial version is limited to 10 levels includes controlling these both heroes to complete it. Also, when you can finish more 2 levels, you can request the 2 free bonus levels in the demo via e-mail at bonus@midnightsynergy.com. A automatic reply will receive the code if you want to play extra two levels. These two intermediate levels will give you a glimpse at what awaits in the full version. If you want this demo, click this link to download: http://www.midnightsynergy.com/wonderland/wonderdemo.exe If you want two free levels for demo, contact bonus@midnightsynergy.com Full Version This full version includes 85 levels, ten awesome worlds, new features, new graphics, new music, free access from online community, free updates, free five bonus levels, playground and much much more includes controlling these both heroes to complete it and save Wonderland. Wonderland can buy it online for only $19.95. To purchase, click this link to order page from Midnight Synergy: http://www.midnightsynergy.com/wonderland/order.html Updates This update requires that you have the full version of Wonderland installed on your computer. The update will not work with the free demo version of the game. Please check your version number first. If you already have v1.17 you do not need to install this update. Installation Notes: Unzip all files into your "Wonderland" directory (backup that directory first, if you wish). This will replace the Wonderland.exe file and add five *.lev files to your directory. This patch will upgrade any previous version to v1.17. Release Notes: * (v1.17): Fixed small language bug * (v1.16): GeForce 6800 Compatability * (v1.15): Unlock All Worlds Option * Advanced Display Options * Access to Discussion Board * (v1.14): Five Free Bonus Levels! (access in Playground menu) * No-Time-Limit Mode * French Language Option * (v1.12): German Language Option * (v1.09): Improved Keyboard Support * (v1.08): Windowed Display Option * Minor Tweaks Downloads: The most stable release (v1.17) are available here: http://www.midnightsynergy.com/wonderland/wonder117.zip Mirrored versions here: (DEAD) External Links * [http://www.midnightsynergy.com/wonderland/main.htm Wonderland Main Page] * [http://wonderland.nutters.dk Mette's Wonderland Page] * [http://www.midnightsynergy.com/wonderland/hints Wonderland Level Solutions]